<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outrunning Karma by prettyyboyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954615">Outrunning Karma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyyboyy/pseuds/prettyyboyy'>prettyyboyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fuck This, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sad, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, but thats non of my business, dutch goes to hell, dutch is stupid, have fun, i think, it was good for like the first time I read it, kinda shit, this is also what I do when im sad, what was the point?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyyboyy/pseuds/prettyyboyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dutch's thoughts before he dies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Outrunning Karma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i know this kinda sucks but just bear w me pls</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Death, like fiction, is brutal in its symmetry. Take this story and strip it down—all the way back—until you are left with two points. Two dots on a vast, blank canvas, separated by a sea of white. Here, we have come to the first point, where the bath is drawn and the hand is reaching for the razor blade. I will meet you at the next, by the axle of a screaming wheel, the revolution of a clock, the closing of an orbit. “</p><p>Excerpt From: Lang Leav. “Sad Girls</p><p> </p><p>It was as though the world had crumbled around Dutch without truly breaking at all.  He stood tall and carried himself like a storm, but one wrong move would send him toppling over. It was clear to him that the end was near. </p><p>“You can't always fight nature, John, we cant fight change” Dutch said breathlessly. </p><p>It was truly starting to dawn on him, how much the world didn’t want them anymore. And it would do whatever it could to rid the land of them, one by one, like little insects. He recalled the night he had met Hosea, how they had started a gang - a family - that took from the rich, to give to those who truly needed it. Freedom was the one thing they asked from the world but they were too far in. </p><p>“We can't fight gravity, we cant fight nothing, my whole life, all I ever did was fight” It was an honest statement, his entire life dutch had nothing but fight back, against the Pinkertons, against O’driscolls, even against himself. </p><p>Maybe it was time he stopped trying to push it back, there was nothing left to lose. Everything with value to dutch had gone away. And he was left with nothing but conflict and a lonely fight to freedom.</p><p>“Then give up Dutch,”</p><p>“But I can’t give up, neither. I can’t fight my own nature. That’s the paradox, John. You see?”</p><p>The end was pretty clear to dutch, and all of a sudden it didn’t matter. None of it did, it was as if he could almost see Hosea by his side. Now, it was much clearer, the entire purpose of his running and their running. Isn’t that what life is, a game of endless, pointless running.</p><p>“Then I have to shoot you.”</p><p>“When I’m gone, they’ll just find another monster. They have to because they have to justify their wages.” </p><p>It was brutal and honest, if it wasn’t dutch, it would be someone else. It was the only way they could give purpose to what they were doing. The only way to justify what could be wrong. In a world where there isn’t black nor white, this is what they had to do. In the name of a revolution for everyone's good. </p><p>“That’s their business.”</p><p>“Our time is passed, John.”</p><p>And with so, he had taken Hosea’s hand into his and plummeted to his death. As his body fell, he stared down, a man like dutch was in no way going to go into heaven, or whatever was up there. A tragic end, and what had made it worse was that no one would ever really hear their story, but rather the version they filtered to depict bad and good. No room for moral questioning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my twt and insta @/ pprettyyboyy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>